Confrontation
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: Sirius era parte de uma família negra não apenas no nome, e durante anos lutou contra sua natureza se tornando um dos heróis. Em Azkaban ele descobriria que é impossível ser apenas bom.
1. PrólogoPreciso saber

**Confrontation**

Essa fanfic contém slash, ou seja, relacionamento mencionado entre homens. Não curte, não lê, não perca seu tempo nem o meu.

**Introdução ao projeto**

Há anos meu personagem favorito de Harry Potter é o Sirius. Sua história sempre me fascinou loucamente, e eu sempre sonhei em escrever sobre sua vida. Há bastante tempo eu penso em que abordagem eu gostaria, e que fase eu escolheria para escrever. Em 2007,após ler o último livro eu decidi que escreveria da sua entrada em Azkaban até sua morte. Eu adiei muito tempo esse projeto porque queria me dedicar e escrever algo digno do personagem incrível que ele é, mas o tempo foi passando, as responsabilidades aumentando e a fic nunca saía. Hoje eu decidi que é agora ou nunca, os capítulos serão curtos porque afinal eu tenho 22 anos, e uma carreira, então não dá tempo de escrever tudo que eu gostaria.

Isso não quer dizer que estou escrevendo qualquer coisa, de qualquer jeito, só que escolhi uma maneira de fazer isso sem prejudicar minha vida offline. Serão vários capítulos, o esquema já está pronto, espero que vocês leiam, gostem, comentem, e me avisem a respeito de erros porque justamente por não estar mais ativa no fandom nem beta eu tenho.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**1. Prólogo~Preciso saber**

Era um engano. Ou melhor, um pesadelo.

O vazio que a morte de James e Lilly causava em Sirius era dor física.

Um desespero que fazia as paredes molhadas, e cheirando a mofo, da pequena cela que ocupava, parecerem confortáveis.

Sirius engoliu e sentiu a saliva descer queimando, o gosto de sangue por causa dos gritos que haviam machucado sua garganta.

Chorar parecia pouco, sem propósito.

Em meio a esse turbilhão de acontecimentos, o egoísmo de pensar que ele não merecia aquilo era incontrolável.

Respirar era difícil, o poder dos dementadores era quase hipnótico. Se eles podiam rir, Sirius tinha certeza que começaria a ouvir as gargalhadas a qualquer segundo, logo depois de cair de joelhos desolado.

Fechou os olhos e os abriu logo em seguida.

Ali, sentado naquela caixa de pedra, ele não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado.

Talvez James já estivesse morto há 10 anos, e ele nem havia se dado conta. As certezas agora pareciam algo muito distante de uma realidade palpável.

Ninguém poderia realmente descrever o horror que era Azkaban sem ter estado lá. Era como nadar na lama enquanto mãos apodrecidas te seguravam. Cada passo lá o fazia desejar a morte, mas essas mesmas mãos tinham o cuidado de deixar sua cabeça para fora, evitando assim um afogamento psicológico tão rápido.

Peter então era o traídor. Como aquele rato havia sido capaz de enganá-los?

Lembrou-se de uma noite de lua cheia, anos atrás, quando pouco antes de se transformar, Lupin havia dito algo que nunca sairia de sua mente.

_A única coisa certa sobre os homens é que todos têm dentro de si seu lado bom e mal. Eu sou obrigado a expor o pior de mim todos os meses, mas ter amigos como vocês, que me fazem lembrar de quem eu sou, é também o melhor que eu tenho_

Uma lágrima doída escorreu pelo rosto marcado de Sirius Black.

Depois de tudo ele tinha desconfiado de Remus.

O calor no peito que sentiu com a lembrança foi arrancado cruelmente por um dos guardas, e quando Sirius olhou através das grades ele teve certeza.

Estava há apenas um dia preso injustamente, sem as únicas pessoas que um dia já lhe amaram de verdade, e ele não sabia a quem recorrer, nem se deveria.

Melancolia nunca tinha combinado com Sirius, mas ele sabia que merecia aquele lugar por duvidar de Remus e por deixar James morrer. A única coisa que o atormentava era saber que Peter ainda estava por aí, em algum lugar. Mas ele merecia Azkaban, ele merecia sofrer.

Doía, e chorar não seria o bastante, nunca.


	2. Me aceite como sou

**2. Me aceite como sou**

Ela estava enlouquecendo.

Sirius teria sorrido se pudesse diante do próprio pensamento, mas era difícil estando em sua forma transfigurada.

Almofadinhas era mais forte, mas ainda era capaz de ouvir os berros de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Não fazia diferença. Louca ela sempre fora, e ele não se importava.

Sirius Black se importava cada vez menos. Ele agora era um homem vazio.

Estava ali há quatro anos, e as lágrimas ainda não haviam se refeito.

Chorar ainda não era uma opção, e os gritos dela eram enlouquecedores.

_Você não olha nos meus olhos porque têm medo do que vê. _

Almofadinhas latiu. Aquela lembrança era nojenta, errada. Era um dueto sem ritmo e desafinado que feria o coração de Sirius.

A família Black era tradicional, não apenas por ser tão antiga, mas também no pensamento. A questão do puro sangue não era nem discutida, parecia tão óbvio quanto respirar.

Sirius era contra, todo mundo sabia, e ele partira rumo a exclusão familiar no momento que entrou na Grifinória.

Bellatrix era viciada nele. Seu primo era um desafio.

Ele a seduziu, não com beleza, ou palavras, mas com desprezo.

James sempre se divertiu muito com isso. Remus sempre achou que essa fixação não era saudável, e achava que não havia motivo para rir.

_-Olha pra você, andando cercado de bons moços grifinórios._

_Sirius sorriu, ignorando o fato de ter sido encurralado, sem varinha, por sua prima. Ela era uma comensal da morte, e todos sabiam, mas ele não abaixaria a cabeça._

_-Talvez eu seja um bom moço grifinório também, Bella._

_A risada cruel dela ecoou pela sala._

_-Não é não, e você sabe._

Mais um grito.

Ele teve vontade de gritar para que ela ficasse quieta.

Aquelas lembranças não ajudavam.

Estar em Azkaban era uma luta interna diária, pois cada minuto parecia ser dedicado a trazer a tona idéias que ele queria ignorar, sentimentos que o faziam se sentir miserável, e pensar doía.

Os berros da sua prima, ou dos outros comensais, nunca haviam sido um problema, até aquela noite, que insistia em fazê-lo lembrar de coisas que há anos ele não se permitia recordar.

_Me aceite como sou_

Com as mãos apertando o rosto ele gemeu baixinho em respota a um pedido feito anos antes.

_Nunca Bella, nunca._


	3. Tragam os homens

**3. Tragam os homens**

Houve um tempo para lamento.

Parecia há muito tempo atrás.

Ele tinha aprendido a lidar com Azkaban, como nenhum outro prisioneiro jamais havia feito, mas ele não ia demonstrar isso para ser descoberto.

Era quase divertido, mas claro que não era.

Ele sabia como manter sua sanidade, e agora o problema era o tédio que isso trazia.

Dia após dia Sirius via os dementadores carregando para fora das celas corpos magros, sem vida, cansados de tanto berrar, perdidos dentro da sua própria loucura.

10, 11, 12 anos haviam se passado.

Vez ou outra algum funcionário do ministério passava pelos corredores, mas nunca olhavam diretamente.

Sirius podia ver quando eles torciam o nariz para o cheiro de podridão, e escondiam os narizes enormes atrás de lenços de linho.

Ele estava pronto para cada um deles.

Respirando fundo ele sentiu como se uma rajada de ar sugasse tudo que havia de dentro dele.

_-Hey, é o profeta?_

O homem com o jornal enrolado em baixo do braço quase desmaiou ao ouvir a pergunta.

_-B-black?_

_-Já terminou?_

_-Já sim._

Um soco no estômago não iria fazê-lo gritar, nem sentir.

Ali, numa matéria cheia de informações inúteis estavam os Weasleys, sorridentes, numerosos como sempre, trazendo tantas recordações que Sirius sentiu um bolo na garganta.

Um dos meninos estava com um rato no ombro, e Sirius se sentiu 12 anos mais jovem, e berrou alto como se assim pudesse acabar com todo sofrimento.

O rato maldito estava vivo, infiltrado observando Harry de camarote.

Sirius queria sua redenção.

Ele precisava sair dalí, e terminar o que havia começado há 12 anos.

_Ele está em Hogwarts._

Os dementadores podiam farejar sua excitação, andando de um lado para o outro ele começou a pensar como teria sua vingança, como sairia dali.

Transformado em cão ele sentia uma coragem renovada, como se pudesse gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que estava pronto, que os homens podiam vir, ele daria conta de todos.

Ninguém nunca havia conseguido fugir de Azkaban, mas ninguém era Sirius Black.

Ele estava são, ainda conseguia pensar, sentia o sangue pulsando e fazendo as idéias borbulharem em sua mente.

Transformado em cão ele havia vencido o vampirismo dos dementadores, magro como estava ele podia tentar passar pelas grades, seus guardas afinal de contas, eram cegos.

Era arriscado, absurdo, inconseqüente, e deliciosamente tentador.


End file.
